Etiquette
by DeMoKa
Summary: FleurHermione Fleur is not used to being snubbed by younger people, especially not ones with a temper as unruly as her hair. Fleur decides to put her in her place. one shot , ficlet size, not exactly romantic, but somewhat funny


Hermione was spending her meal time trying to convince Harry and Ron that the mistreatment of house-elves was their of their concern.

'Excuse me, are you wanting ze Bouillabaise?' asked an accented French voice.

Not bothering to look at who it was, Hermione handed the bowl over roughly, still facing Ron and Harry.

'Honestly, you two don't think about the world around you!' exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur Delacour, the poster child for sexuality and perfect feminine qualities was not often snubbed so easily. It was rather a big surprise to her to be ignored like that. She demanded respect, whether it were from her fellows or crude English girls.

'Excuse me! I would be so delighted to have your attention,' said Fleur, only loud enough for Hermione, Ron and Harry to hear.

Hermione turned her head sharply, 'Excuse me, but do you not see that I am busy talking to my friends?'

'Don't be rude Hermione, she's a Beauxbaton,' said Harry.

'Yeah, and a _Veela_,' breathed Ron.

Hermione stopped for a moment and looked at the silver blonde beauty before her, a rather proud and arrogant looking young lady at that.

'She is so not, no one else is gaping at her like you,' hissed Hermione.

'Oui and non, I am part Veela. I am Fleur Delacour, not one to be ' replied Fleur.

'So? You have the Bouillabaise, why are you still here?' asked Hermione, irritated by the girl's obvious knowledge that she knew her power over Ron.

'I am just letting you know that you ought to pay attention and face people when you talk or give zem somezing,' replied Fleur curtly.

'I'm sorry, are you my mother!' retorted Hermione, feeling extremely hostile.

Fleur wasn't fazed; she faced Hermione head on and proceeded to vex her.

Harry and Ron were worried that Hermione might do something that she might regret, but stopped themselves from interfering as a passing fellow Beauxbaton assured them that Fleur would not harm Hermione.

'Well, since she zeems to 'ave done a particularly bad job, I'd say, yes,' said Fleur stoically.

Hermione flared up, 'How dare you! My mother is the perfect woman. You have no right to talk about her!'

'I apologise to your muzzer, but then the poor woman must 'ave 'ad a difficult time trying to raise you!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione slammed her hands on the table, 'Just take your damned Bouillabaise and GO!'

'Zere iz no reazon for me not to zit 'ere if I wish,' commented Fleur.

'You think you are so good, just because you have great looks, it doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want and get whatever you want! You have to respect other people and their rights too! You think you're so hot…' Hermione took a breath.

Fleur leaned over the table, but not before she scrutinized the heaving chest and defiant look in Hermione's eyes. She pressed her lips against Hermione's.

Surprised, she felt Hermione reciprocating. She had only done this to stop the girl from hyperventilating, though, she did have a little crush for the strong minded brunette.

'Um, woah, er.. Hermione? Fleur?' questioned Harry.

Getting no reply, he shrugged and punched Ron on the arm, cringing at the trail of drool from the corner of Ron's mouth.

'Ugh, Ron, that's disgusting,' muttered Harry.

'God, she's beautiful, man, that was hot!' murmured Ron, miles away from reality.

The reluctant couple broke apart, realising that they were attracting an audience. Harry coughed and glanced at Hermione pointedly. Both were breathing heavily.

'Um, is there something you two would like to tell us?' he asked, quirking a brow.

'I think I'm kinda gay,' replied Hermione meekly.

'I'd say that you are my girlfriend,' declared Fleur confidently.

'Um, yeah, I guess I am, ' replied Hermione, a smile forming.

Fleur grinned back at her, flashing her perfect, sparkling teeth. Hermione was able to proudly show off her own pearly whites.

'I will leave you for now, but you and I are not done 'ere,' said Fleur, bringing her breathing back to normal.

Hermione gave her a sceptical look but rolled her eyes.

Fleur caressed her cheek and leaned down for another kiss before leaving for the Ravenclaw table. Hermione touched her lips gently, a look of astonishment on her face.

'Wow,' said Hermione.

'Wow is right,' replied Harry.

'Oh look, she forgot the Bully-whatever-it-is,' commented Ron.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she grabbed the bowl, 'Well, I had better be a good host and give it to her then, shouldn't I?'

**THE END**


End file.
